


just the galaxy beneath us ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że to naturalny sposób swatania. Co jakiś czas rodzi się dwójka ludzi, przeznaczonych specjalnie dla siebie. Kiedy oboje kończą osiemnaście lat, ich serca zaczynają bić w synchronizacji i zaczynają współodczuwać. Jeśli jeden czuje radość, drugi także, nieważne, jak oddzieleni od siebie mogą być. Czasami widzą wizje siebie nawzajem – zaledwie małe przebłyski oczu i włosów, i skóry, fragmenty osoby, którą wybrał dla nich los. Czasami śnią o sobie nawzajem. Czasami patrzą na siebie i uświadamiają sobie, że mają siniaki i blizny, które nie są ich, ale zamiast tego przynależą do kogoś, kto może być na drugim końcu świata.<br/>Czwartego dnia po tym, jak kończy osiemnaście lat, Harry czuje pierwsze bicie swojego serca.</p><p>W którym Harry zakochuje się trochę w swojej bratniej duszy, zanim jeszcze się spotkają.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the galaxy beneath us ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just the galaxy beneath us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225852) by [leitmotifs (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leitmotifs). 



           Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że to naturalny sposób swatania. Co jakiś czas rodzi się dwójka ludzi, przeznaczonych specjalnie dla siebie. Kiedy oboje kończą osiemnaście lat, ich serca zaczynają bić w synchronizacji i zaczynają współodczuwać. Jeśli jeden czuje radość, drugi także, nieważne, jak oddzieleni od siebie mogą być. Czasami widzą wizje siebie nawzajem – zaledwie małe przebłyski oczu i włosów, i skóry, fragmenty osoby, którą wybrał dla nich los. Czasami śnią o sobie nawzajem. Czasami patrzą na siebie i uświadamiają sobie, że mają siniaki i blizny, które nie są ich, ale zamiast tego przynależą do kogoś, kto może być na drugim końcu świata.

            Czwartego dnia po tym, jak kończy osiemnaście lat, Harry czuje pierwsze bicie swojego serca.

            To małe, subtelne i niemal tego nie zauważa. On i Louis kopią piłkę po boisku i jest jesień, i narzeka na to, jak tęskni za latem. To przychodzi w połowie zdania, w połowie słowa i kiedy czuje ukłucie w piersi, zamiera. Piłka uderza go w twarz.

  - Uważaj. – Louis karci go i Harry to  _robi:_  staje się dość świadomy swojego serca i osoby, której został przeznaczony i pytania  _co jeśli_?

            Nie wie, jak wie – po prostu wie. To ten sam sposób, jak wie, że niebo jest niebieskie, ogień jest gorący, a ziemia okrągła, z tym wyjątkiem, że to  _osoba_. Wie, że właśnie skończyła osiemnaście lat.

            Louis pomyśli, że jest dziwny, jeśli coś powie, więc tego nie robi. Ale później, kiedy idzie do domu i nikt inny nie jest w zasięgu słuchu, zatrzymuje się na środku chodnika i mówi „Wszystkiego najlepszego”. Jedynie powietrze wyłapuje jego słowa, ale to w porządku, myśli, ponieważ może poniesie to przez cały świat – tam, gdziekolwiek może być jego druga połówka.

___

            Dostaje swoją pierwszą wskazówkę podczas trzeciej lekcji anatomii. Cała klasa jest cicha, jak są skłonni do tego, gdy piszą test i Harry jest w trakcie wypełniania  _latissimus dorsi*_ , kiedy, nagle, już nie patrzy na swoją kartkę.

            To mgliste, jakby aparat był zogniskowany. Wyłapuje przebłysk złota i może błękitu, ale nie jest pewny. Włosy są ścięte krótko i-

            Ostry krzyk przywraca go do rzeczywistości, do sali i testu, a zirytowany nauczyciel stoi przed nim.

  - Nie zasypiamy, panie Styles – mówi bystrooka kobieta, a Harry mamrocze przeprosi i ponownie podnosi ołówek.

            Je puls jest szybki na myśl o wszystkich możliwościach i jak ma się skupić na schemacie ciała człowieka przed sobą, gdy raczej wolałby nakreślić i oznakować inne?

  - Piętnaście minut. – Przypomina im nauczycielka.

            Dzieciak obok niego wydaje zaskoczony głos i nadal wściekle notuje. Harry bierze głęboki oddech i wraca do pisania.

___

            Pierwszy siniak pojawia się, gdy kończy trening hokeja, więc początkowo nic o tym nie myśli. Potem, Zayn żartobliwie trąca go łokciem (a ma kościste łokcie, warto wspomnieć) i wtedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że boli go ręka.

            Wyraźnie pamięta jak został uderzony w nogę przez czyjś kij hokejowy i sprawdzał dwa razy, więc ślady na jego łydce i szczęce są wskazane. Nie pamięta zranienia się w rękę, ale siniak nawet nie wygląda na świeży; jest mały i blady, i wygląda, jakby niemal wyleczony.

  - Wygląda, jakby bolało. – Komentuje Zayn. – Ja to zrobiłem? – Nagle wygląda na zmartwionego.

  - Nie, to z treningu – mówi Harry.

            Kłamstwo wychodzi z niego bez myślenia o tym i nie jest całkowicie pewny dlaczego próbuje utrzymać to wszystko z tajemnicy. Może być nieco paranoidalny, zbytnio analizując rzeczy i wprowadzał się w myślenie o tym, że w końcu został z kimś zsynchronizowany. Tylko trochę.

            Louis i Liam czekają już na zewnątrz. Zayn woła, żeby się pospieszył i chociaż to nie wróży nic dobrego, że Louis i Zayn siedzą tak blisko siebie i Harry wie, ze będzie musiał znosić dwadzieścia minut jazdy samochodem, podczas gdy oni będą kłócić się o stację muzyczną, jest zbyt rozkojarzony, by wyrazić sprzeciw. Wsuwa się na tylne siedzenie i krzyżuje ramiona na torbie,  z oczami utkwionymi w przebarwionej skórze.

  - Mam nadzieję, że masz się dobrze – mówi bez zastanowienia.

            Pozostała trójka cichnie.

  - Mówiłeś coś, Harry? – pyta Louis.

            Liam i nawet Zayn, zwykle ten niedowierzający, wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

  - Uh. – Harry mówi inteligentnie. – Powiedziałem, że mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźnię. Moja mama chciała, żebym był w domu przed kolacją.

            Zayn rzuca mu spojrzenie – to jeden z jego wyrazów zaniepokojenia, kiedy ledwo możesz stwierdzić, czy kwestionuje twoje zdrowie psychiczne czy szczerze zastanawia się, czy masz się dobrze. Harry posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech, na wypadek, gdyby chodziło o to ostatnie. Liam także rzuca mu współczujące spojrzenie.

            Louis zaczyna wyjeżdżać z parkingu, a Harry dotyka palcem ramienia.  _Mam nadzieję, że masz się dobrze_ , powtarza, tym razem w myślach. Siniak nie wygląda zbyt poważnie, ale i tak go martwi.

            Myśli, że to nieco głupie, jeśli w ogóle nie dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tej osoby i nawet nie wie, czy został sparowany, ale jest tu, martwiąc się o nią.

            (Tak, naprawdę nie może być pewny, czy został sparowany czy nie, ale on… on po prostu to  _czuje_.)

___

            Choruje przez tydzień bez wyjaśnienia.

            Liam oferuje mu swoje notatki z zajęć, które przegapił, Zayn wysyła mu współczujące wiadomości, a Louis przypuszcza, że to zatrucie pokarmowe.

            Harry przegapia kilka dni szkoły i wraca, czując się i wyglądając jak gówno, ale to w porządku, bo najwyraźniej wirus dopadł połowę klasy.

            Na anatomii, dzieciak obok niego posyła mu senne spojrzenie. Ma worki pod oczami, a jego skóra wygląda trochę blado i Harry zastanawia się, czy powinien iść do domu.

  - Nienawidzę być chory – mówi, a jego głos brzmi zabawnie.

            Harry potakuje w zgodzie. Wysyła ciche przeprosiny swojej drugiej połówce i ma nadzieję, że nie czuje się tak bardzo chora, jak on.

___

  - Mamo, jak znalazłaś tatę?

            To pytanie, które zadał tysiąc razy wcześniej, ale ta historia nigdy się nie zestarzeje i jego rodzice nigdy nie są strudzeni rozbawieniem go.

            Jego mama przyczepia coś na ich tablicy ogłoszeń, a tata zmywa naczynia.

  - Cóż, to było na naszej sali gimnastycznej. – Jego mama zaczyna mówić. Harry nie widzi jej twarzy, ale słyszy uśmiech w jej głosie. – Tego dnia kończyłam osiemnaście lat. Rozgrzewaliśmy się, byłam tak podekscytowana, by powiedzieć moim przyjaciołom o imprezie, że nie zauważyłam kto biegł za mną…

  - Popchnęła mnie na ścianę. – Wtrącił się ojciec.

  - Wbiegłam w ciebie i oboje straciliśmy równowagę. – Mama go poprawia. – W każdym razie, zostałam wysłana do pielęgniarki ze skręconym nadgarstkiem. Nie minął dzień, aż zdałam sobie sprawę, że on też zranił się w nadgarstek. Miałam swoje podejrzenia, ale nic nie mówiłam. Mimo wszystko, ledwo się znaliśmy.

            Jego tata chichocze.

  - Ale i tak ze mną porozmawiała. Była tak przyciągnięta.

  - Przepraszam cię – mówi mama. – Ty byłeś tym, który przeprosił pierwszy.

            Mają nosy na swoich szyjach i Harry zeskakuje z kuchennego stołu i biegnie do swojego pokoju, by nie musieć widzieć reszty. I tak wie, jak kończy się ta historia; jego rodzice łączą się przez ich zranione kości, zaczynają więcej rozmawiać i ostatecznie się w sobie zakochują. Mieli wszelkie oznaki tego, że są sobie przeznaczeni, ale żadne z nich nie wyciąga tego aż do kilku lat później, do nocy poślubnej.

            Dla Harry’ego, to jest dowód, że to nie może być wymuszone. Jego rodzice nigdy nie musieli być razem; podjęli własne decyzję by dążyć do siebie nawzajem.

            Ma nadzieję, że kiedy spotka swoje dopasowanie, oni też podejmą własne decyzje. Nie chce nikogo do czegoś zmuszać, nawet jeśli odmowa by zabolała.

  - Robię się do ciebie zbyt przywiązany – mówi, leżąc płasko na plecach i patrząc w sufit. Jego głowa jest teraz jaśniejsza i może myśleć.

            Naklejki świecące w ciemności wciąż tam są – przestały świecić jakieś cztery lata temu – i sprawiają, że myśli o sprawach. Sprawiają, ze zastanawia się, czy powodem, przez który ludzie są bratnimi duszami jest to, że kiedy nie byli niczym, kiedy byli po prostu gwiezdnym pyłem i pływali bezcelowo w pustce kosmosu, ich atomy były bliżej siebie niż cokolwiek innego. Sprawiają, że zastanawia się, czy ludzie są dopasowani, ponieważ nie mogą nic na to poradzić, by dryfować bliżej do siebie, aby być tak blisko, jak kiedyś.

            Sprawiają, że myśli o niepoważnych rzeczach.

            Mówi dobranoc gwiazdom i wczołguje się pod kołdrę.

___   
            Jego pierwszy sen idzie jakoś tak:

            Jest na wybrzeżu, siedząc na szczycie wzgórza z widokiem na ocean. Plaża znajduje się pod nim, długi, wąski odcinek piaski i lini wodnych, przesuwający się i zmieniający, gdy nadchodziły fale. Para ramion jest owinięta wokół niego, a podbródek spoczywa na jego ramieniu i jest tam ciepła klatka piersiowa przyciśnięta do jego pleców.

            Ktoś nuci melodię, mgliście przypominającą  _if this is love, then love is easy, it’s the easiest thing to do_ ** i Harry chce się odwrócić i spojrzeć na twarz nieznajomego, ale nie może.

            Musi zadowolić się patrzeniem na morze, aż światło zachodzącego słońca odbija się w wodzie, zastanawiając się, czy ta osoba wygląda tak pięknie, jak ten widok.

            Budzi się powoli i leniwie, w ten sposób, jak pióro spływa ku ziemi lub liść ślizga się po wodzie. Jest tam dotyk przebiegający po plecach. Siniak jest teraz całkowicie wyleczony.

___   
            Wszystko się zaciera, jedno po drugim. To wyzwanie, by powiedzieć które uczucia są jego własnymi, a które są wywołane przez jego drugą połówkę, ale Harry się do tego przyzwyczaja.

            W sobotę jest z Liamem w sklepie z płytami, kiedy jego wzrok ląduje na szeregu gitar z tyłu i nagle, w niewytłumaczalny sposób, idzie w ich kierunku.

  - Harry? – Liam woła za nim.

            Brzmi na zmartwionego, jak w zwyczaju ma brzmieć ktoś, kogo przyjaciel po prostu odchodzi w środku rozmowy. Harry sięga do jedną z gitar – gładkiego, wypolerowanego akustyka – i dosięga ją, pozwalając palcom przebiec wzdłuż strun. Ma to uczucie w brzuchu i to jest ciepłe i niewyraźne, i sprawia, że chce impulsywnie podnieść instrument i zacząć uderzać w struny, ale  to śmieszne. On nie umie grać na gitarze.

  - A ty? – mruczy z odrobiną uśmiechu.

  - Hej, Harry. – Liam zatrzymuje się obok niego. – Wszystko w porządku?

  - Tak – mówi mu Harry i tak jest. Odnotowuje informację i odwraca się do swojego przyjaciela z lekkim uśmiechem. – Przepraszam, byłem ciekaw.

            Liam podnosi brew. Wskazuje z powrotem na pudełka z nagraniami i Harry posłusznie podąża za  nim, ale nie bez drugiego rzutu oka na gitarę.

___

            To staje się porządkiem dziennym.

            Idzie chodnikiem, kiedy mija sklep zoologiczny i czuje tą irracjonalną chęć popatrzenia na ptaki. Wie, że będzie spóźniony na kolację, ale i tak poświęca pięć minut by się rozejrzeć, ponieważ uzyskanie trzepotania szczęścia w piersi jest warte każdego wykładu, jaki mogliby mu dać rodzice.

            Spotyka Zayna i Liama w parku, gdzie przychodzą zrobić nalot na puste place zabaw. Robią konkurs wspinaczki na najwyższy element wyposażenia i Harry zazwyczaj wygrywa, przysiadając na górze zjeżdżalni, ale zaczyna przegrywać. W połowie drogi czuje coś niedobrego w piersi i nie może spojrzeć w dół bez myślenia o tym, że spadnie. Więc siada i oferuje bycie sędzią.

            Idzie z rodziną do restauracji i spędza dobre dziesięć minut, przeglądając menu, jego oczy są przyciągane do posiłków, których, może przysiąc, nigdy wcześniej nie próbował. Kiedy przychodzi ich kelner, przyłapuje się na wymówieniu nazwy jakiejś nieznanej potrawy, a jego rodzice po prostu patrzą się na niego, trochę dumni. (Kończy, lubiąc to.)

            Na teorii muzyki, jego nauczyciel rozdaje im różne instrumenty na praktyczną naukę. Przez przypadek, Harry kończy z gitarą i powstaje to samo, trzepoczące uczucie. Ustawia palce wzdłuż gryfu i strun, a w pomieszczeniu robi się cicho, gdy gra  _Fly Me to the Moon_.

            Po tym, jakiś blond chłopak podchodzi do niego z podekscytowanymi oczami.

  - Wiesz, to była moja ulubiona piosenka – mówi, a Harry myśli, że ma na imię Niall albo jakoś tak. – Nie wiedziałem, że grasz na gitarze.

  - Ja też nie. – Śmieje się Harry.

            Uświadamia sobie za późno, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, ale drugi chłopak wydaje się uważać to za wystarczająco zabawne i śmieje się razem z nim.

            Pamięta te rzeczy. Wkłada je do najbezpieczniejszych zakątków swojej pamięci na później, kiedy spotka swoją bratnią duszę, będzie mógł ją wziąć na kolację i zamówić kurczaka peri-peri albo wziąć ją do zoo i pokazać jak wiele nauczył się z nieograniczonego Google, wyszukując ptaków. Mógłby zabrać ją do parku rozrywki, by mogli trzymać się za ręce, ale nie zmusiłby jej do jazdy na diabelskim młynie. Mógłby zapytać, czy nauczy go grać na gitarze i może mogliby siedzieć w ten sam sposób, jak w jego snach.

             _Nawet jeszcze jej nie spotkałeś_ , Harry karci się. Jednak wydaje się, że już to zrobił i że spędzili razem całą wieczność i- to, zastanawia się ponownie, wpatrując w sufit:  _Czy czuje to samo, co ja?_

___

            Arkusz pomocnie wskazuje twardówkę i tęczówkę, i źrenicę, i rogówkę, a schemat oka jest poniekąd cholerny, ale wszystko, co Harry widzi, to niebieski, niebieski, niebieski.

            Trzecia lekcja anatomii jest najgorsza.

  - Hej – szepcze uczeń koło niego. Harry spina się, ale to tylko Niall. Tylko Niall. – Mogę pożyczyć ołówek?

            Harry podaje mu ten, którego nie używa i ponownie skupia się na kartce, przecierając oczy, dopóki nie może się skoncentrować. Sny zaczęły przychodzić częściej, a wizje rzadziej i to jest torturą, wiedzieć o kimś tak dużo, a wcale go nie znać.

             _Jest czas_ , przypomina sobie.  _Mam resztę mojego życia_. Ale to wydaje się być tak odległe, gdy ma przed sobą pół roku tych zajęć.

  - Au. – Niall mruczy obok niego, a Harry jeży się w irytacji.

            Niemal warczy coś, ale przypomina sobie, że ten biedny dzieciak nie zrobił nic, by na to zasłużyć – przeciął się kartką – i stara się zająć swoim arkuszem. Dopiero po dzwonku i po tym, jak klasa opuszcza pomieszczenie, zauważa, że ma nową bliznę na kciuku.

___

            Zaczyna uczyć się, jak ułożyć włosy z zamkniętymi oczami.

            Patrzenie na swoje odbicie stało się czymś, czego zaczął unikać. Mógł zerknąć na siebie szybko, ale jeśli patrzył się zbyt długo, czuł się irracjonalnie szczęśliwy, widząc się. To było podobne do widzenia swojego ulubionego zespołu czy oglądania ulubionej aktorki i to jest część, która go przeraża: to jak adoracja i sprawia, że czuje się jak narcyz.

            Liam jest jedynym, z którym konsultuje się na ten temat. Cała historia wychodzi przez przypadek, ale Liam nie brzmi na zbyt zaskoczonego; Harry myśli, że chłopak wie od jakiegoś czasu.

  - Może to nie ty. – Oferuje Liam.

  - Co masz na myśli?

  - Może to ona lub on. – Jego przyjaciel wskazuje dookoła. – Kimkolwiek jest twoja druga połówka. Może lubi cię widzieć.

  - To niemożliwe – mówi Harry, ponieważ jeśli to prawda, to musi znaczyć, że on zna swoją bratnią duszę – lub, przynajmniej, jego bratnia dusza zna jego.

            Liam wzrusza ramionami.

  - Dlaczego nie? – odpowiada, a Harry się waha.

             _Dlaczego nie_?, jego umysł powtarza zgodnie, ale to byłoby zbyt proste, zbyt wygodne. Nie może sobie pozwolić na tak pełne nadziei myślenie.

___

            Podeszwy jego butów piszczą głośno, gdy biegnie przez korytarz. Porusza się zbyt szybko, zbyt pospiesznie, więc kiedy skręca w róg, całkowicie przegapia mniejszego chłopca i wbiega w niego.

  - Przepraszam! – Panika wspina się po kręgosłupie i Harry gramoli się, by podnieść upuszczone zeszyty, praktycznie wtykając je w ramiona Nialla. – Tutaj. Przepraszam, przepraszam.

            I już ma się obrócić i przebiec pozostałą drogę do auta, ale uświadamia sobie, że Niall nie poruszył się ze swojego miejsca i wygląda jakby był… w bólu?

            Wina spłukuje panikę i Harry podchodzi, próbując ocenić szkody. Niall ściska swoje ramię, ale nic nie wygląda na złamane.

  - Wszystko w porządku? – pyta cicho. – Ja… Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie patrzyłem.

            Drugi chłopak patrzy na niego i kiedy ich oczy się spotykają, oddech Harry’ego więźnie i zastanawia się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej ich nie zauważył.

  - W porządku. – Niall posyła mu blady uśmiech. – Jakiś czas temu zraniłem rękę, ale nadal boli, więc…

            Harry patrzy się.

  - Kiedy?

  - Uh, na mojej imprezie. Poszedłem pływać z przyjaciółmi i się poślizgnąłem. – Niall śmieje się. – Wydaje się, że myślałem, że kończenie osiemnastu lat również znaczy, że jestem niezwyciężony.

            Harry po prostu nadal się patrzy, bo nie może w to uwierzyć.

  - Twój palec jest w porządku? – pyta z braku czegokolwiek innego do powiedzenia.

            Nagle czuje zawroty głowy i zastanawia się, czy Niall doszedł do tego samego wniosku. Chce sięgnąć, położyć dłoń na klatce piersiowej drugiego chłopaka i sprawdzić, czy ich serca biją w tandemie, ale to uczucie, które ma od samego patrzenia na niego – to może być wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

            Coś świta w oczach Nialla, zrozumienie, a jego palce drżą na krawędziach książek.

  - Ach – mówi, a ten miękki dźwięk sprawia, że Harry chce zrobić z nim rzeczy.

  - Ty i ja? – mówi. Pamięta tydzień, kiedy był chory i gitarę, i lustra. Zastanawia się, czy Niall widział go w ten sam sposób, jak on. Zastanawia się i chce zapytać, ale zamiast tego wychodzą te trzy małe słowa: - Ty i ja.

            Wyraz twarzy Nialla mięknie, a potem się śmieje, jego oczy rozświetlają się w sposób, który Harry widział tylko w snach.

  - Myślę, że tak – mówi i nie brzmi, jakby tego żałował.

            Harry zastanawia się dlaczego nie uświadomił sobie prędzej. Oczy Nialla są tak niebieskie, Boże, a jego usta wyglądają tak miękko i Harry chce powiedzieć mu, że całował go tysiąc razy w snach i chce całować go tysiąc razy więcej w prawdziwym życiu. To jest jak pierwsza prawidłowa rozmowa, jaką mają i to jest śmieszne, że serce Harry’ego już stara się wybić swoją drogę z jego klatki piersiowej, ale… mają czas, prawda?

  - Przepraszam za wszystkie siniaki. – Niall szczerzy się i to jest ostatnia kropla, naprawdę.

            Harry zamyka dystans między nimi i kładzie dłoń w jego pasie z wszelką intencją pocałowania go, ale się zatrzymuje. Jego dłoń pasuje dobrze, tak, jakby były sobie pisane.

            Niall mruga na niego tymi cholernymi oczami.

  - Jesteś niższy, niż się spodziewałem – mówi mu Harry i Niall wydaje oburzony dźwięk i próbuje wydostać się z jego uścisku. To kolej Harry’ego, by się zaśmiać i ten dźwięk odbija się echem w pustym korytarzu. – W każdym razie, ciągle widuję cię w moich snach – dodaje szczerze, lubiąc sposób, w jaki policzki chłopaka się rumienią i jak to wszystko wydaje się łatwe. Naturalne. – Zaczynałem czuć się jak dziwak.

  - To dlatego, że byliśmy dla siebie stworzeni. – Niall mówi uroczyście, wesołość pobrzmiewa w jego głosie. – Wiesz, od kiedy się urodziliśmy.

  - A nawet przed tym. – Zgadza się Harry, tak samo uroczyście. – Prawdopodobnie nawet wtedy, gdy byliśmy tylko gwiezdnym pyłem.

  - Ponieważ kochamy się tak bardzo, prawda?

  - Prawda – mówi i całuje Nialla w tym momencie i to jest wszystkim i niczym w porównaniu z tym, co sobie wyobrażał.  _Mój_ , myśli,  _w końcu cię znalazłem i jesteś mój_. Kiedy się odsuwa, nie odsuwa się daleko; wciąż jest wystarczająco blisko, że może zobaczyć plamki błękitu w irysowych oczach Nialla. – Kochasz mnie? – Dokucza.

  - Nie – odpowiada Niall, oczywiście, ale potem dodaje: - Jeszcze nie.

            I Harry bierze to jako zaproszenie.

___

            Nie, zdecydowanie jeszcze nie – ale to jest w porządku. Mają cały czas świata.

 

*mięsień najszerszy grzbietu

** McFly – Love is easy


End file.
